Days in Italy (Spamano & Gerita)
by Witchmeister
Summary: Warning contains nyo Italy and Romano (Romana). Mostly Spamano but allot of Gerita on the side. Just about following the lives of the Italian sisters through Romana's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Fuck this, fuck my life and fuck whoever comes near me. Who invented cramping anyway in the first place? This sucks ass! Oddio signore cazzo! I can't take this anymore! It even hurts just lying in the bed curled up in a ball, and I feel so nauseous. I want to-no, I'm going to. Oh great, I'm going to puke.

"Romana! You there?"

Ugh, Spain? Sorella must have called him. She's probably going out with potato bastard again. Yeah, now I'm really going to puke again. Why did she call Antonio? He's just going to baby me like he used to. Well, at least I'll get to boss him around a bit.

"Romana! Oh dios mios, are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay you idiot?"

I somehow manage to say in between fits of vomiting. Why the fuck is Antonio rubbing my back?

"Lovi, do you need to go see a doctor?"

"No!" which is again followed by vomit, but less than before since there's nothing left in my stomach.

Tomato bastard then decides to grab a wet cloth, wipe my face and bring me to bed. Out of all the people, Sorella could have called, I'm kind of happy it's him. Not because I like him though, but because she could have called France-which is genuinely terrifying. He leaves to go to flush the toilet and comes back with a cold facecloth which he puts on my forehead.

"Lovina, I think this is serious. You should go see a doctor.."

"It's just the flu idiot, no questions! Just go make me some food! Fuck!"

I roll over on my side avoiding any more of the conversation while also trying to control my nausea. The idiot just smiles and kisses me on the cheek before leaving to go make food. Maybe this won't be too bad after all.

"Lovina! I brought you some tomato soup and gelato!"

Ugh, he's back. Well, at least I got some sleep. Wait, what the fuck?

"Here, open your mouth lovi."

Is this bastard trying to spoon feed me? Nope, I am not fucking doing this.

"Fuck off tomato bastard!"

"But lovina, you need to eat."

"Well, I don't want to be fucking spoon fed!"

I would be taken seriously if I didn't make a mess of the soup when I grabbed for the spoon. Fuck, why did I have to have this happen? I can't even look at him I'm so embarrassed but of course, he just lifts my heads and whipes my face. Why does he have to make me feel so bad? Stupid Antonio why does he have those stupid green eyes that manipulate my entire being.

"Okay fine you bastard I'm sorry. You can feed me if you want but be careful."

"Of course Roma, I would never want to hurt you!"

So after a bit of hell from my part Antonio helped me eat and drink, take medication and even cleaned me up a bit. It was kinda nice you know, because I was able to use him as a slave.

"Okay, Romana you need to get some more rest. I'll come check up on you later."

Aw, fuck. I don't want him to leave. It's nice having him around to keep me company. Fuck you bastard why do you make me feel like this I'm never like this! Okay, that's a lie but still.

"Lovi, are you okay?"

Fuck I must be starting to cry! Roll over, just pretend to go to sleep. Idiot Toni won't even notice. I'm not crying! Wait, why is part of the bed being pushed down? Why are my blankets being lifted up? Are those Spain's arms wrapped around my waist?

"Toni what the actual fuck you tomato bastard! You'll get sick too!"

"But then Romana can come and take care of me, si?"

"Fuck no. I'm not taking care of your pathetic ass if you're sick because of your own stupidity!"

"Fine, just get some sleep and quit worrying about me. You need rest. Okay?"

"Fine, good night bastard."

"Buenas noches lovina."


	2. Chapter 2

"Romaaaaannnnnnaaaaaaa!"

Ugh, Feliciana? What the fuck is she screaming about? Did something happen?

"Romana, Romana, Romana, Romana, Romana!"

Stop fucking shaking me awake it can wait you pasta bastard. What the fuck could it be?

"Lovina, please look at me!"

Okay, this needs to end.

"What the fuck do you fucking want?"

"Look!"

Okay, It's her left hand with a gold ring and red gemstone on her ring finger. Wait, WHAT THE FUCK!

"ARE YOU FUCKING ENGAGED TO THE POTATO BASTARD!"

"Yes, Sorella isn't it great! You can be my maid of-"

"NO IT'S NOT FUCKING GREAT I DON'T WANT HIM AS A BROTHER-IN-LAW!"

"But Romana!"

"No! Just thinking about you guys is making me sick!"

Actually, I am feeling really sick. Spain's arms are clinging to me very tightly and squeezing my abdomen too hard. Ugh, I really feel bad, and stupid Antonio won't wake up so I can't do anything. Seriously, how can he not be awake by now?

"Sorella that's mean! I love him, can't you accept him!"

"I-" oh no. Puke coming make way. I need to wriggle out of Toni. Fuck, I really need to forfeit the food in my stomach don't I.

"Sorella! Spain quick Sorella needs you, I think I made her sick! I'm sorry!"

"Wha- I'M COMING LOVI!"

Oh, now he fucking gets up to help me. Ugh, why can't my stomach just not fucking puke. This sucks ass! At least, Toni's helping a bit by rubbing circles on my back. And up more comes. This is too humiliating. I feel like such a child.

"Feli, I told you to wait before telling her. Is your sister okay?"

Was potato bastard here the whole time? I would yell at him if I had enough strength left. I can't even lift myself up off the porcelain bowl I'm that weak. Ugh, Antonio...

"Don't worry Feliciana! Lovi's okay! It's just her flu acting up again. I'll take care of her just go to Ludwigs if you need to."

"Okay, ciao Spain! Please take care of Sorella for me! Bye Romana, get better!"

"Ngh, Toni-"

The Spaniard just shushes me and continues to rub circles while he flushes the toilet. We managed to preserve some food in my stomach but I'm still pretty weak. He picks me up and brings me to bed. It's kinda nice, to be honest. He's warm against my cold frail body. It's sad though, I try to stay up but I'm almost instantly about to pass out. I barely make it to Antonio putting a cold facecloth on my face before I close my eyes and fall asleep.

 **/Sorry for short chapter I promise next chapter will be longer.\**


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks now and no progress. I'm still fucking sick and puking my guts out. Poor Sorella hasn't been able to talk to me for more than five minutes since I get sick so often. I've been able to walk around and sometimes do work but I've always had to have a bucket with me just in case. I've been mostly bedridden and nursed by Sorella and Antonio and, to be honest, I'm losing it and taking my feelings out on them. I feel bad honestly but I can't do anything else. It's just frustrating.

"Lovina,"

He comes up behind me on the bed, sits down, and starts to rub my back. He must be trying to persuade me to do something.

"Lovi, can you try to get up and get changed for me, please?"

I knew it. I'm not turning to look at him since I know he's using his worried face that gets me to melt in his arms. Unfortunately, I've seen it before so his face just pops up in my mind. Fuck.

"Okay fine you big baby help me up please."

Bastard just perks up right away at that.

"Of course Roma, Do you need me to help dress you too?"

The fuck. "You pervert no! Maybe, just don't look at me!"

"Lovina it's not like I haven't seen naked before."

This isn't going to be pleasant.

I twist around and sit on the side of the bed while Toni goes through my clothes. He grabs a pair of jeans, a shirt and a sweatshirt before passing said items to me.

I thought he was going to stop there but no, he goes into my underwear drawer and pulls out a pair of panties and a matching bra before handing them to me.

"Lovina I didn't know you were a C cup!"

He got a slap for that of course and after I got up to head to the bathroom. I leave him with the simple instructions to get a pair of socks and my boots before I get out. I change (I'll spare you the details) and walk out to Tomato bastard with my boots and socks. Thank god he can do one simple task correctly.

"Hey Lovi, I'll be out setting up the car. I can send your sister up to help you get there if you like."

I say no and get prepared as he goes to do as he said. I grab my purse and walk out of my room, down the stairs and say goodbye to Feli.

When I step out Toni's leaning against the car waiting for my arrival. He smiles when I get closer and goes to open my door for me. When we're all settled in our seats I notice the eight sick bags he has prepared me.

I end up using three of the eight sick bags by the time we reach our destination, the clinic. I just look back at him and then back down. I feel so enraged and betrayed by Antonio I just can't help but cry. Of course, I try to hide it but to no use.

The words choke up in my throat and I can't say anything to him. I just cry more since I'm so humiliated. He pulls me into and embrace like he used to when I was little and starts to rock me back and forth while whispering in Spanish.

"I'm sorry Lovina, I know doctors upset you but I'm just worried!"

I look up into his comforting green eyes and try to pull my emotions together.

"What? You're worried?"

"Yes, of course! If anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He says hugging me tighter.

I pull my random unexplained emotions together and stay strong in a last attempt to save my pride. I nod, get up (with the sick bags in hand) and get out of the car and go to the trash can and proceeding to dump my puke bags.

"You ready Lovina?"

I grab his hand and get ready to walk into the clinic with him. This should be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

So here we are sitting in the clinic's waiting room and waiting. I sit and fidget with my thumbs until Antonio comes and sits next to me. He wraps his arm around and secures me closer to him ceasing my insecurities.

"The doctor will be out soon Lovina. Don't worry, I'm here if you need anything."

I cuddle closer to him as I admit, doctors really freak me out (as if you haven't figured that out by now). We sit there for a bit as he plays with my hair a bit until a young lady doctor calls my name. She leads us to a room and makes me sit on the edge of one of those bed chair thingys while Toni stands beside me.

"Okay, your partner told me over the phone that you've been sick for around two weeks. Am I correct?"

I nod. "Si, that's right."

"Okay, may I ask when your last period was?"

Fuck. When was it, shit Lovina this is why you should track your periods. Shit, Should I be worried? No, calm down. "It was last month why?"

"Okay, fine. No worries." She writes a few things down before getting up and going to her cupboards. She routes around until she brings out a pink box which she hands to me with a plastic cup.

"There's a bathroom down the hall. I think you should take this."

I look down at the box which turns out to be a two pack pregnancy test. Fanculo! I can't be pregnant I'm catholic and unmarried! And it would be tomato bastards child! No, I need to calm down. It's just procedure. I can't be pregnant, well I can but anyway.

I get up to leave but I glance back at Antonio who looks utterly shocked. I just ignore him and head down the hall to go take the test. I admit I'm a bit terrified but I'm sure it's just procedure. No way am I pregnant.

Anyway, I lock the door the door and go to do my business. Reading the instructions I, never mind. After that is done I put the test down on the sink and wash my hands. After my heart attack is over I grab the test and head back not daring to look at the result. Luckily Antonio perks up the second I walk in. I guess he was in an awkward situation.

"Lovi, what's the result?"

Oh, yeah forgot about that. I still don't look at it, I won't without him. I head over and sit next to where he's standing. I don't say anything but I exchange a look with him before we look down at the test that I uncover.

"Lovi,"

Fuck, shit, cock, cazzo, Il mi cazzo di dio, fanculo. I can't be pregnant. No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh, I feel sick. Where's the Nearest trash can...

" Ms. Vargas, is it positive?"

I don't talk but I have a feeling Spain gets that he needs to talk for me. He places his hand on mine and waits a bit before speaking.

"Si senorita."

He rubs circles on my hand with his thumb as she writes down more on the clipboard. I finally put the test down and let Toni pull me closer. I hold back all my worries and sobs for now as I refuse to make a scene.

"Okay, I'll set you an appointment at the OB/GYN. I'm also giving you a prescription to help with the morning sickness. I know there's another test in the box so I recommend you go home and take that after dinner. If it comes back negative I wouldn't take the prescribed medication. Okay?"

I nod and begin to stand up test still in hand. Antonio follows me out as we pull up to the car and get ready to head home. I'm silent the whole way home (except for more puking) as I still refuse to let my emotions show. When we pull up I hop out of the car and run in towards the bathroom and lock the door behind me as I finally let myself have a panic attack.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh god, what will my boss think? I can't have a bastard child, I'm catholic! What am I going to do? How can I be a mother? I don't know anything about children! What will I do? What about Antonio? How is he reacting?

"Lovina? Are you in there?"

I'm leaning against the bathtub with my head in my hands trying not to cry. He comes and sit next to me but doesn't do anything but put a hand on my thigh. I don't want want look at him but yet I want him to hold me and tell me everything will be okay.

I'm leaning against the bathtub with my head in my hands trying not to cry. He comes and sit next to me but doesn't do anything. I don't want want look at him but yet I want him to hold me and tell me everything will be okay.

He's always been there to comfort me and I think, no, I know I need him now. I look up into his eyes and almost immediately break down under those emerald eyes. He pulls me into an embrace as I melt into him hiccuping incoherent nonsense.

"Antonio, what are we going to do?"

"shh... It's okay Lovina. There's no need to worry." He whispers, pulling me closer to him.

"But I can't have a bastard child!"

He parts away to face and brings his thumb to my cheek. He smiles but I can see the pain in his eyes. He wipes my tears and caresses my face even though I think I hurt him.

"Lovi, it's not the end of the world. We can fix this..."

Does he mean abortion? No, I can't, I won't kill the baby. Why would he mention that? He's catholic too. But what if it's our only option! I can't go through this, not alone. But I don't want to hurt Antonio.

"No Toni! I won't get an abortion! I can't!" I say as I cry even more.

"Lovi no no! Not that! I didn't mean abortion Lovina!"

I look up, intrigued by the sudden new glimmer of hope that Antonio has hinted.

"Then what Toni?"

He's silent for a bit before giving off an awkward smile. "We could get married."

I laugh awkwardly thinking that he was joking but his face is genuine.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course, Lovina, I love you."

It's bittersweet, I love the gesture but, it's not what I expected. "To be honest Toni, I expected you to do more," I say giving off an awkward laugh, ashamed to look at him.

"Like what?"

"A ring maybe but I really do appreciate thi-"

I stop in the middle of my words as I see the elegant engagement ring that Antonio was holding up. The tears swell up in my eyes as I am completely caught off guard.

"Antonio!"

He just gives one of those dumb smiles and pushes the ring forward.

"Lovina, will you marry me and make me the happiest Spaniard in the world."

I can't contain my emotions. I just nod as much as I can as I cry even more. He takes my left hand and slides the ring on there. He squeezes my hand tight as I fall back into his arms. He embraces me tighter than he ever has before, making me feel safe and secure after my emotional roller coaster.

"Thank you Antonio!"

"Of course Lovi! I love you mi amor."

I part away and smack Antonio over the head.

"But you should have worn a condom idiot!"

He frowns and gives me a pout which of course makes me feel terrible. Damn hormones.

"I'm sorry. But seriously, we wouldn't be in this mess if we were more careful."

"I know. But if I was, we wouldn't be getting married!"

Stupid Antonio. why do you always get to me like no one else. You're the only one other than Sorella who can hug me. Speaking of which,

"Come on, it's been a long day and I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

He smiles and after I get up I pull him off the ground and to the bed. I lay down and await him to envelope me in his tanned arms. He cuddles up behind me and lays his hands on my abdomen. I admit that made me blush allot but just when I was about to drift off into sleep he reminded me of something that I'm now dreading.

"Maybe we can have a double wedding with your sister."


	6. Chapter 6

I wake to the smell of fried tomatoes in the air. I stretch out only to be halted tanned muscular arms. I wouldn't mind if one, Antonio didn't sleep like the dead and two, he wasn't crushing my abdomen.

"Agh, Antonio!"

I try smacking him over the head but to no use he just squeezes tighter adding even more discomfort.

"Stupid tomato bastard! You're going to crush the baby!"

"Wha?" He says sleepily after finally waking the fuck up.

"You're crushing me!"

He immediately lets me go and begins frantically spacing out and apologizing. Idiot almost fell off the he was that scared that he hurt the little bambino.

"¡Perdóname! ¡Dios mío! ¡Lo siento! No quiero hacer daño al bebé ! ¡Lo siento!"

I admit it was cute, but it did hurt. Poor baby. I just pout as much as I can but my amusement seeps through for Toni to see. Fuck.

"What are you smiling for Lovi?"

Hold it together Lovina. Don't laugh. "I'm not fucking smiling." Shit. I fucked that up.

"Really?"

I continue to pout until Antonio comes up behind me and begins to tickle me so much I try to push him off the bed. Yeah, try. He has me pinned on the bed as we battle.

"Antonio stop! Please stop!"

"Never!"

I would play the 'it will hurt the baby' card but I can barely talk. Luckily I think I've finally managed to push him off the bed.

"Ha! Admit defeat boss!"

I stand up and go to relish in my wonderful glory, gently putting my foot on Antonio's chest. I just smirk down upon him. Yeah, I know I'm enjoying this too much but I can't help it. It's just too fun!

"Okay, okay, come on help me up. I want breakfast."

Guess I forgot about that. I take my foot off and help him up, his back cracking in the process.

"Heh, you're getting old boss!"

"Oh hush Lovi. I'm only three years older than you."

"Physically." I say raising my eyebrow to his bullshit.

He just rolls his eyes and brings me downstairs to where my sister is making breakfast. I decide to come closer to say hello only to realize that she's with potato bastard. Yay.

"Ve~ Hey Sorella! How are you? Do you wanna finish breakfast with me?"

"Uh sure but just with only you."

We both look at potato sucker to make him leave so we can have bonding time.

Bastard kisses her on the cheek before taking his leave and going to sit at the table with Antonio, most likely to read or something german like that.

"Of course Sorella, I love spending time with you!"

It was nice cooking with my Sorella, up until she spotted the ring on my left hand. Then it kinda went to shit briefly.

"EEEEEKKKKKK! SORELLA! OH MY GOD!"

Oh no, this won't end well. I know she needed to find out eventually but not the very next day. Well the sooner the better I guess.

"Feli, calm down. What's the matter?"

"Ludwig! Sorella and Antonio are getting married!"

Potato bastard turns to me then to Antonio and gives us his congratulations. Sorella was not as quiet with her approach.

"Ve~ That means we can have a double wedding!"

The room went silent for a while as nobody dared to say anything to Feli. It was the longest time I had where I was okay with potato bastards opinions.

"I would love that Sorella but Toni and I want to get married as soon as possible. Plus, I don't want to ruin your big day."

She gets a sad look and ends up whining "Ve~ But why?"

I look to Toni unable to tell her why myself and luckily he answers her question.

"Because Lovina's expecting."

"Are you serious?" She says as looking at me as I nod to her.

"Ve~ Even better I get to be married to Ludwig even sooner and be a zia! It's perfect!"

She traps me into a gigantic hug and bounces up and down beginning to make me feel nauseous. I glance over to see Antonio talking to Ludwig but I can't make out what they are saying over Sorella squeals. Well, they seem to be agreeing on something which is good. It's weird seeing Ludwig smile.

"Sorella please stop you're making me sick..."

"Ve~ I'm sorry Lovina I didn't mean to make bambino sick!" She says as she stops bouncing and lets me go.

I sit still for five seconds before needing to run to the bathroom to puke. Let's hope the sickness passes by the wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

I never thought I would say this but thank god Sorella is engaged to potato bastard. If she was getting married to anybody else me and Antonio would be fucked. The wedding is planned to be in around 6 weeks since it's the earliest time we can get.

Ludwig is on planning and organising, Antonio is helping with organising catering and setting which leaves me and Sorella on dress and salon duty. We've been looking at dresses all week long and haven't found the right ones.

Currently, we're in the second dress shop of today looking around. I've lost Sorella as she's probably looking at dresses I don't really like. I really have these long dresses in mind but I can't seem to find any like them. There all so poofy and detailed which is good for Feli but not for me. I want something plain and thin.

Actually wait, there's a nice dress for Feliciana. Oh wow, I think this is the one. It's a long dress with a turtleneck that covers her arms and top chest in thin lace while the rest of the dress covers her. It's so cute. It'll make her look like a princess. I need to go find her.

"Felicia! Where are you?"

I hear rustling from a distance as I see a hand shoot up. "Hey, Sorella! Quick, come here! You need to come see this!"

I follow her voice to find her by the changing room with the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was also long sleeved but it was strapless with thick lace around the cuffs, breastbones and shoulders. The sleeves were see through except for dots and the rest was plain. It really put my dress to shame.

"Wow, Lovina! I like the dress! Are you going to try it on?"

I look back at the dress and avoid eye contact. Fuck, she already has a perfect dress. "No I chose it for you but you already have a perfect dress. I'll go put it back."

"No Sorella don't! I chose this dress for you! Let's try them on together!"

Wait, for me? I won't look good in that. Not as good as her. I can't let her down so I give a polite smile and nod.

After trading dresses (and getting hugged to death by Feliciana) I went to strip down in a changing down. I just stared at the dress forever before finally slipping into it. I struggled with trying to pull up the zipper before finally giving up and going out to meet an already waiting Feli to have her zip it up.

"Hey, Sorella can you-"

Holy shit. She looks good. Like really good. The dress is fucking perfect for her. It fits her figure and accents her femininity. It kinda makes me sad how good she looks.

"Oh my god Lovina you look beautiful! Antonio will love it!"

Oh yeah, I'm in a dress too. "Uh, you look better but can you do up my zipper?"

"Of course!"

I turn and let her do up my zipper before I stand next to her in front of the large mirror in the waiting area. Immediately my emotions swell up. I am taken back by the beautiful creature in the mirror that is supposed to be me. I never thought I could compare to her in any way. I just turn to Feli and nod as much as I can to say I fucking love them. She nods in agreement and pulls me into a hug.

"These are the ones Sorella! Yay! I can't wait!"

"Well, you'll have to. The weddings in almost 5 weeks." I say pushing her off me.

"Now, unzip my dress so we can go pay."

She nods, performs said task and then goes to get undressed. When I go to change I notice something slightly different about myself. Looking closer I grunt when I notice that my stomach has gotten slightly rounder. It's odd. I'm annoyed yet happy at the same time. I'm not supposed to show since I'm only 5 weeks along but it better not be twins or else Toni's going to suffer. Nah, must be my imagination.

Anyway, I got to go pay. I put the dress back on the hanger and meet Feliciana at the cashier. We pay (and you don't want to know how much) and leave with our two dress boxes in the back ready to go look for bridesmaid dresses since the previous store did not carry them. This should be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

4&1/2 weeks until the wedding and my stress is really kicking in. We don't have any bridesmaid dresses and we are still undecided about the guest list. Sorella wants to invite fucking everyone and I want as few people as possible.

We've at least decided that Hungary and Belgium will be bridesmaids and that unfortunately Gilbert is the best man alongside Kiku. But that's the only thing for certain. Romeo, Roderich, Alvarez, Tim, & Arthur are most likely going to be invited but still not certain. We also know Alfred and Ivan are going to come anyway and we're thinking of inviting China, Poland and Lithuania as well to keep Ivan at bay. And if Ivan comes so does his sister. And then we need to decide where to seat them!

I swear to god I'm going to kill every country ever by the end of this. I just need a break. You know what, it's late so I'm going to go cook dinner. Yeah, this should be a nice break. It'll just be me and bambino. What to cook though? I would cook paella but I don't think Sorella and potato bastard would like that. So, do I go with classic pasta or classic pizza. Well I'm in a seafood mood (heh, that rhymed) so spicy prawn pasta in a cream sauce I guess.

I hope they'll all enjoy, I know I will. Stupid Spanish baby's been making me crave seafood all day. I bet there allot like there papa. I wonder what else bambino will be like. I at least hope they'll be somewhat Italian but they'll probably be an exact fricking copy of that stupid Spaniard I love down to those bright emerald eyes. And of course, Antonio will spoil them. He'll also be incapable of giving you a good name. He named me and now my name is fricking Lovina.

I'll make sure their name is perfect. Like Giovanna, Sophia, Davina, Viola, Felicia, Alessandra or for boys Marco, Biagio, Cosimo, Hieronomo, etc.

I assume we'll live in Antonio's house since Feli can take care of Italy. Well, she'll be closer at least. We'll have the big tomato fields in the backyard for all the kids to play around.

Will I want more kids, though? I know Antonio will but, I don't know. Maybe one more and that's it. I don't care that Antonio probably wants like fifty million kids. 2 or 3 are enough and after that Toni will never be able to touch me again, ever. I don't care how much he begs or how cute his soul manipulating eyes are I will not give in!

"Hey, Lovina what are you doing?" Antonio says wrapping his arms around me and resting his hands on his new favourite spot, my stomach.

"Cooking, bambino wanted seafood."

I watch as his eyes lite up in excitement while he begins to draw circles with his thumb on my abdomen.

"I guess mi Hija has my sense of taste."

"Hija? Who says there a girl?"

"Fatherly intuition."

He hugs close to me, hands still on my belly until I finish dinner. He helps me get plates and set the table up for the other two as I put food on the plate.

"Felicia! Potato bastard! Dinner!"

"Coming Sorella! Smells good!"

Feli skips her way to the dining room table and gets excited by the fact I made pasta. She pretty much said grace on fast forward she was that hungry. Seriously, where does all the food she eat go?

It was a nice dinner since we got to all finish up planning for the day. I was sent up to bed to skip cleaning since  
a) I cooked  
b) I'm expecting and  
c) I didn't want to clean.

I got changed, brushed my teeth (with more blood than usual thank you pregnancy), and hoped straight into bed. Actually, I got to think, maybe having a good amount of kids is okay. I would love them all anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay well, today's the first sonogram at 8 weeks. I'm in the car with Antonio and I admit I'm nervous. What if some things wrong? What if it hasn't grown and just hasn't miscarried yet? Oh no, what if that happens? Antonio will be devastated.

Wait hold on, nothing has happened yet let's just wait until we get to the ob-gyn. Everything will be fine, right?No, relax Lovina, it's only a check up. Nothing is wrong. They only want to check the health and see if there's only one baby. But what if I'm having twins or triplets?

"Lovina, are you okay?"

Oh, it's just Antonio. No need to panic.

"Uh, yeah" I lie through my teeth.

"Lovi, it's okay. There's nothing to worry about just relax. I'm here with you."

He just holds my hand firmly and rubs circles on my palm. I let myself relax and lean against the window. I've got like 35 minutes until were there so I got a bit of time to rest. It'll be fine. Anyway, the car's rocking me asleep so I can't really help it. I'll be fine...

***

"Lovi, it's time to wake up now. Come on Lovina."

Huh? Oh, I must have fallen asleep. We're still moving but judging by the clock were almost there. I turn to Antonio who just has one of those big grins.

"Did you sleep well mi amor?"

I nod yes and yawn as we pull up to the clinic. I shake myself awake and stretch but by the time I finish my routine Antonio's at my door pulling me up.

We walk through the parking lot and make it there. Antonio signs me in and I wait for my name to be called. Seriously, these magazines suck. Who reads parenthood magazines anyway? That's only something I expect from potato bastard except he would read books instead of magazines.

"Are you okay Lovi? You haven't talked for a while. Is anything wrong?"

"Yeah, just nervous. Don't worry." I say leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Why are you nervous Lovi?"

"I just don't know what's going to come up. What if some thing's wrong or that there's more than one?"

"Well I don't think that will happen, but if they do I'll stick with you through everything." He chuckles lightly.

Fuck he always gets me right in the feelings. I'm kinda happy I'm stuck with him; I could be stuck with someone else.

"Lovina Vargas!" The nurse calls.

I follow her to a plain sonogram room where I am left with Antonio to wait. I go and lay on the flat chair bed thing while Toni sits next to me.

"Hello, I'm doctor matta. How are you two?" She says walking in.

"We're fine thank you."

She sits down by the monitor and asks me to roll up my shirt (which I do).

"Now this is going to be cold Ms. Vargas just to warn you."

I nod but that gel was hell. It was cold, slimy and disgusting but I couldn't complain. Both I and Antonio want to see the baby so I'll have to take one for the team. The screen lights up after and she starts sliding the wand thing in her hand over my abdomen as Antonio's eyes are glued to the screen.

After searching for some time a grayish white blob shows up amongst the black and Antonio squeezes onto my hand. The fact that the one tiny blob is me and Antonio's child is too much for me to fathom.

"So everything looks fine with your child and your about 8 weeks along." Still in shock, we just nod yes.

"Okay, I'll print off some pictures but I want to check your child's heart beat."

She messes around with machine and then we hear the heart beat come on. Yeah, I fucking lost it right there and cried my eyes out. She just prints the pictures and hands them to me with some paper towels. She leaves after shutting the monitor off and telling us when to schedule another appointment.

We leave the clinic and buckle back in to head home. I expected us to drive off but instead Antonio leans over and pulls me close. We (okay I) just cry for a while in such joy.

"Thank you, Lovina. Thank you so much!"

We part after a while and drive off still holding hands. I lay back and daydream the whole way home.


	10. Chapter 10

"Romana, what are you craving for dinner?"

"Can you make some paella Antonio?"

Oh, my god. Craving? Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm constantly craving things. What have I become a pregnant stereotype, Jesus.

Yeah, Tonight It's just me and Antonio at home before were married since Sorella and Potato our out for a nice evening. Antonio and I plan to stay at home and watch TV. Just TV, paella, cuddling and fluffiness. Yay.

"Hey Lovina, food is ready now. Do you want me to bring the food to the couch?"

I of course nod since I'm too lazy to get up. I have to admit, I'm looking forward to just relaxing with Antonio and Bambino. I have grown to absolutely love lounging about since I've found out that I'm pregnant. There's only one thing I don't like about relaxing, Antonio.

Look I like Antonio and all but he loves to talk and engage with the baby when it barely has a body which ends up trapping me. I should have known though, Antonio isn't one for personal boundaries.

"Hey Antonio, could you loosen up a bit? It's kinda uncomfortable."

"Lo siento Lovi."

Well, I'll need to get close enough to cuddle which I don't mind as much. He loves to engulf me and bury his face in my neck and tickle me. But I don't like it at all, though. Not even when I feel his heart beat against me. It's always cute and calming and, never mind.

"Have you thought about any names yet Toni?"

"Actually yeah!" He says looking up at me with his puppy dogs and perking up.

"Oh no, what are they bastard?"

"Well, I liked Camilla or Alma allot. But I also like Katrina, Madeline, Nina and Jaqueline and-"

"Any boy names?"

He sits and thinks for a bit but the shakes his head and looks back up.

"Nope. None other than Antonio jr. But were going to have a girl anyway."

I roll my eyes and wedge myself back into our couch cuddle. I mostly just want to sleep though. We have a wedding rehearsal tomorrow afternoon. I hope to god my morning sickness doesn't act up. That would suck utter ass.

"Hey Lovi, are you falling asleep?"

"Mmm, no..." I mumble sleepily.

"Here, I'll take you up."

"No! I'm comfortable so don't fucking move me!" I say while clinging to him more.

What proceeded was allot of swearing, clinging, hitting, apologizing and more as he brought me upstairs. I was definitely not amused by the time we got to the bed. Why did he have to fucking put me down! I was so comfy! Aw, I hope I'm not crying. I was so It was better when we settled but not as good as before though.

I'm so tired, I just want to sleep and I think Antonio knows that too. He cuddles me and pulls me into bed. It was better when we settled but not as good as before though.

"I'm sorry Lovina."

"It's fine but you're now my pillow."

Before he could protest I lay my head on his chest and wrap my arms around him. Luckily I was already drowsy so after listening to his heart beat for awhile I dozed off into sleep.

Hopefully, Antonio will be a good pregnancy pillow too.

 __ **/sorry it's short. fluff chapter. I hope next one will be better though. :-)\**


	11. Chapter 11

I will make it through the day without punching anyone.  
I will make it through the day without punching anyone. I will make it through the day without punching anyone no matter what my stupid fucking hormones make me feel. You need to promise this to yourself Romana. Do it for Antonio. Okay, Ready? Let's leave this bathroom now. I will behave myself for Antonio, I will behave.

"Okay Feli, I'm ready to leave now..."

"Okay, Sorella! We're meeting everybody at the church right?"

"Yeah, do you have the bridesmaid dresses?"

"Si let's go!"

We quickly rush out the door to the car and I grab the wheel as soon as I can. I want me and my child to survive the drive to the church okay. I don't need Felicianas driving to wind me up even more.

We arrive there a tad bit late but in one piece, despite Sorellas complaining so that's a bonus. We immediately rush to the small back room area where Elizabeta, Emma and Lilli are waiting. We pass the dresses to Emma and Elizabeta and then go to gush over Lilli's cuteness.

Feliciana and I do our makeup and then I do Lilli's while Sorella does her hair. Oh, my god, she is the cutest flower girl ever. She had a white dress with yellow and pink flowers printed all over that was slightly poofy. It was so cute I needed to take a picture, or two (or twelve).

When Emma and Elizabeta got out they were ready with their dresses and makeup all done. We do final adjustments to our spare dresses (since we don't want the grooms to see us in the actual dresses) and then all get-together and get ready to go down the aisle.

"Okay, Lilli you're first." Elizabeta says pushing Lilli forward.

She then walks down the aisle along to Austria's amazing piano playing. Next is Elizabeta followed by Emma.

"Ready Lovina!"

I nod and link arms with Sorella and walk down. I link eyes with Antonio and gush. For all I know in this moment it's just me and him. After Feli and I made our way down the aisle we went to our grooms. We skimmed through everything and then finished.

We concluded the mock ceremony and the people in the clothes they're actually going to wear for the wedding went to go get changed before leaving for a group dinner (at olive garden).

"You looked beautiful Lovina. I can't wait to see you in your dress on the day." He says wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Antonio, not in the car."

"Aw, but Lovi!"

I push him off me and keep away from eye contact keeping my hand up. I swear to god he might as well be medusa or something. Those eyes kill me every time. God, if Bambino has those eyes I'm going to have a hell of a time parenting. I wonder if they'll inherit Antonio's amazing ass too. Shit, why am I thinking that? Stupid Antonio.

"Hey Sorella, where's the wedding reception going to be?" She says hugging Potato B. tightly.

"I don't know. I think some local place, ask potato bastard he organized everything."

"Okay! Ludwig, Where's the reception going to be?"

I just zoned out about there and gave in and turned to Antonio. I let him hug me until we got to olive garden and also while there for a bit. This is what happens when I look into his puppy dog eyes, fuck.

It was a nice dinner (well for the olive garden at least) but I was mostly day dreaming about family related things or gushing over Lilli's fucking cuteness.

Actually, we met her brother at the restaurant since he couldn't make the rehearsal. Guy's got a bug up his ass though. Almost as much as Roderich, but not as much. Sorella at least knew Lilli's brother from before. Apparently he tried to shoot her once upon a time but that has hopefully passed. He's pretty cool after that (since he speaks Italian as well as German & French) and allot of guest's will like him. He's pretty neutral.

The night ended with everyone parting to go home. Me, Antonio, Sorella, Potato, & Albino Potato all had to share a car home while Kiku got a hotel for the night nearby. We got home and I went to eat some gelato as a celebration for not murdering anybody before heading off to bed.

When I walk in Antonio is already asleep on the bed (and only in his boxers I might add) so I decide to grab one of his casual shirts, slip it on, and wear only that and underwear to bed with him. I know he'll wake up happy to that so I crawl into bed and cuddle up to my new favourite pillow who tightens me into a hug.

" Buenas noches Lovina..."

" Buona notte bastards."


	12. Chapter 12

So today is the dreaded bachelorette party and I think you can tell that I'm not looking forward to it. I know you may ask why but I can't drink, party too hard and I'm going to haul every body's drunk ass back to the car and drive them home. And what's worse is Antonio's going out with Francis, and Potato bastards 1&2\. This is not going to end well...

"Hey, Lovi I'm about to, whoa."

I turn to find Antonio in the doorway staring at me in my (almost) skin tight dress.

"You look breathtaking Lovi..."

"We've got some time before we leave you know. I really want to have some time alone with you." I say walking over to Antonio.

I lock the door and seize Antonio's collar before pushing him down on the bed. I stand tall over Antonio (for the first time in my life) and take full advantage of his eagerness.

"Okay, listen to me and listen to me well. You better behave tonight or I swear to the virgin mary you will have hell to pay."

"But Lovina!"

I seize his collar and pull his face parallel to mine. I stare him down and continue talking.

"Antonio, I definitely don't want you to be hung over on our wedding day so here are the rules. No getting drunk, No sex with anyone except me and absolutely no getting naked. Got it?"

"Si Lovi!" He says frantically nodding.

I let his collar go and begin to take my index finger down his chest towards the slight bulge in his pants.

"And if you break any of these rules you will never be able to use this anymore. I don't care what excuse my rules remain the same."

After taunting poor Antonio I grin and go unlock our bedroom door letting him slip past me. I give him one last glare before he heads out with the boys and then go to find Sorella somewhere in the house.

When both Elizabeta and Emma arrive me and Sorella were both ready for the mystery night Elizabeta planned. Knowing that Elizabeta Is a massive yaoi fan I was deeply terrified for both me and Sorella.

She set up the living room and laid out the decorations. She had Emma make a cake (that surprisingly wasn't phallic) glasses and the biggest pint of cosmopolitan I have ever seen.  
after everything was set up We all sat down and got ready to play the first game. Apparently, they had Antonio and Potato answer questions about me and Sorella. We're supposed to guess the answers and if we get it wrong Sorella takes a shot and I have to say a positive thing about my future brother in law, If we get it right the one asking the question takes a shot.

"So first question for Feliciana. What does Ludwig find most attractive about you?"

"my hair?" she says after a while of thinking.

They shake their head and tells her that he finds her personality most attractive. How boring. I hope my questions better.

"Lovina, Where was the weirdest place you and Antonio ever have sex?"

I take that back. Emma how could you do this to me!

"I don't know. The couch?"

"Nope. He said it was the first time in the tomato fields when you guys al-"

"I think I know the details" I say pinching my nose.

I answered the rest of the questions truthfully but it was unbearable.

" What are the most times you've ever had sex in one day?"

"12."

" What is Antonio's favorite position?"

"Any. As long as it's with me."

"Where did you guys 'do it' for the first time?"

"His house when I was 14. No more details."

"When Antonio comes home he hopes that you're..."

"Cooking in only one of his t-shirts."

"How old is his oldest pair of underwear?"

"587 years old."

"Where's your most sensitive spot."

"I'm ticklish on the neck but also in between the thighs."

"Have you ever thought you had been 'caught in the act'? Details please."

"First time in Italy. Sorella walked in and we had to pretend we were sleeping. She then tried to crawl into bed with us but I kicked her out."

They long stopped asking Sorella a while ago and now she was in on my interrogation.

"What would you say was the best sex ever?"

"The first time." I answered incorrectly.

They shake their heads and read out what he wrote. "I think whenever our Bambino was conceived. Anything that created that would have to be amazing."

I may or may not have started tearing up a bit right then. We moved on after to unwrapping gifts (in which I got some great lingerie) and then eating cake. I'm surprised nobody was drunk by this point but they weren't. I was actually enjoying this a bit.

We eventually all get tired and depart ways after cleaning up. We all have a big day tomorrow anyway.

"Goodnight Lovina! Don't stay up too late!"

And with that, Sorella ran upstairs and went to bed. I stayed awake as long as I could waiting for Antonio but I eventually just got up and went to bed.

Luckily right when I was going to drift off Antonio came through the front door. After a bit of patience, he came in and cuddled into bed with me, and I didn't smell any alcohol on his breath.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wakey wakey Lovina."

"Mmnn. What is it Antonio?"

"Have you forgotten what day it is?"

I mumble "Sunday, why?" into my pillow.

He chuckles lightly, "Have you forgotten what other day it is?"

I turn to look at him and smile. The small amounts of light peeking through the blinds lighten his eyes so much.

"It's our wedding day Antonio."

"I know and I've got to get going."

He kisses me on my very blushed cheek and gets up to leave.

"Don't sleep in too late Lovi. We've got a busy day today. See you later right?"

"Not if you keep nagging me."

He turns rolling his eyes and smiling. I listen as he walks down the steps and shuts the door behind him.

I decide to get up and start to wake up Sorella and make breakfast before Elizabeta, Emma and Lilli get here to get ready. I get up and walk to the bathroom to get ready and clean up quickly. You know, brushing teeth, washing face, doing hair, etc.

I ended up stopping by the mirror since I never noticed how much my bump has gotten bigger. Must be since I've been wearing bigger clothes. It doesn't stick out past my boobs (thank fucking god) but it's there. Luckily I'm not showing too much. It won't look like I'm pregnant at the wedding. Well, I better go wake up Sorella instead of staring at my bump.

So after dragging my pasta loving sister out of bed we went down to eat some breakfast of hot chocolate and crostata. By the time we finished we had a knock at the door.

"Feliciana! Lovina! We're here with the dresses!" Yelled Elizabeta from the other side of the door.

"And I brought waffles for breakfast!" Yelled Emma.

So Sorella sprinted to the door to let the three girls (Emma, Elizabeta and Lilli) in to the house.

Sorella and I are given our dresses to put on and also a set of underwear each (and I have no idea why). Sorella went up to get changed first and I soon followed her but went to my own bedroom.

I changed into the lacy white underwear and bra before proceeding to slip into my dress. It was looser than before but that's only because we had it altered to fit the baby bump. However, it was slightly tight at the bust. Well, no worries, it's not going to burst and it's too late to fix.

I head down and find that Sorella is already being gushed over by everyone else who then fall silent. I stand in the awkward silence for what feels like decades before Feli finally turns around and freaks out.

"You look perfect Lovina! Antonio will be blown away!"

The others agree as I begin to blush. Sorella (of course) hugs me before we are sat down for hair and makeup.

Our hair is done first and Sorella was done first. Her hair was tied up with the veil underneath the hair knot. She had a few strands of hair (and her curl) on each side of her face that made her look ever so elegant. I only saw my hair in the mirror after and I was a tad taken back.

My hair was half up and half down so there were no strands of hair on my face. They let my hair flow down my back and placed the veil underneath my first layer of tied back hair. I feel like a motherfucking princess and love it.

Our make up is done quickly and then were left with Lilli while The bridesmaids get dressed. Her hair was easy to do, we just did a waterfall braid with a cream ribbon in it. She was so adorable in the end.

When we all completed our hair and makeup Sorella and I grabbed our dresses of the ground and went to the car. The drive to the church seemed to take forever as my nerves grew.

When we arrived we had to sneak around through the back entrance to the little dressing room. We pretty much have to wait here for 30-45 minutes until the wedding starts. All I really do is wait and panic as I hear more and more guests come in, sit down and socialize.

I know I heard Alfred and Arthur arguing then later being split up and Ivan come in with his sister but I think Chun-yan showed up later. What if Chun-yan and Ivan's sister get in a fight? The wedding will be ruined!

But I'm not given any time to panic as I hear everyone be settled down and Hungary tell us that the weddings about to start. We are forced to step out and wait next to the aisle as Roderich's music begins.


	14. Chapter 14

I try to turn and take a look at the crowd quickly but they're all looking back as Lilli starts walking down spreading flowers down the aisle. Minutes start to feel like hours by the time Elizabeta and Emma walk down together, and then it's my and Sorella's turn.

There's a small window of time as the music climaxes before we need to go down. I start to panic internally as I consider making a run for it briefly but then ignore that idea since I am in fact carrying his bastard child.

My panic is unable to continue as Sorella smiles wide signalling that it's our turn to go. We link arms like before and walk out to all the guests turning our way but I don't pay any attention to them. I look into Antonio's olive eyes that are practically glued to me as I come closer towards him. I cannot describe what I feel but I really fucking like it. The high is amazing.

When the music ends me and Sorella part ways to join our grooms. I'm immediately held close on Antonio's part as the minister begins but I don't really listen. I just gaze down or at Antonio until I hear,

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, do you take Feliciana Vargas to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Feliciana take Ludwig Beilschmidt to be your husband?"

She nodded like a million times before she finally spits out "Yes, Yes! Of course yes!" and proceeds to smile wider than I had ever seen.

She was so happy it almost made me cry. Seeing that Ludwig made her so happy, I could stand him as a brother-in-law for Sorella. At least once every so often.

"Antonio Fernández Carriedo, do you take Lovina Vargas to be your wife?"

I turn slightly towards him as to let him know I'm listening but not putting too much pressure on him to say,

"I do." He says smiling wide.

I await the next words of the for a long time before the words "And Lovina Vargas, do you take Antonio Fernández Carriedo to be your husband?" come out.

My world stop as those words are said. Whether for love, joy or fear I have no clue but I seek comfort in his eyes.

"I do," I say turning to the minister, knowing my answer was truthful thing I could say to myself.

Next, the rings are passed to us all in which Antonio shakingly puts the ring on my left ring finger while Potato places one on Sorella. I hold myself together more as I slip onto his hand and hold it tightly (which is better than what my fellow bride did).

"I now pronounce both couples lawfully married. You both may now kiss your brides."

And with that, tomato bastard wasted no time and dipped me down for a deep passionate kiss that probably put poor potato to shame.

We let Feliciana and Ludwig go first down the aisle since they're who everybody came to see and then it was us. Antonio and I walked arm in arm down the aisle and out the door to our car where we shared the back seat.

"This is it Lovina! We're married, with a child on the way! We're a family! I can't believe it!"

And that is where I was happy that I had waterproof makeup. God, I can't stop crying. I don't know why! I've never been so happy and terrified at the same time but it's amazing.

I once again seek his green eyes as he wipes my tears, smiling alongside me. We just pull each other close as we are driven to the venue for the reception.


	15. Chapter 15

When Antonio and I arrived at the reception Sorella and Potato were already there with almost everybody else waiting for us to arrive since I guess Antonio and I took fucking forever to get here.

We rush in and sit down at the main table at the edge of the get ready to start dinner and thank god! Bambino has been fucking hungry for ages. When dinner arrived I was ever so slightly unladylike while eating but who can blame me! Francis's cooking is fucking delicious. I would eat it all the time if I could actually put up with Francis himself.

"Romana..."

"What is it, Antonio?" I say with my face stuffed with food.

He grabs a napkin and wipes the slight bits of food off of my face. It was so adorable I could feel my heart melt along with everybody else's. If only he could wipe off my ginormous blush fuck.

"While you did look cute, I don't want the food to distract from your beauty Lovina."

Aw! No, Lovina keep it together and don't crumble. Be strong. Why did I marry such an adorable bastard?

"Oh, shut up..."

"No! You are Lovi! It's your special day so you should off your beauty!"

Yeah, I think I'm red now. Fuck, he is too god damn adorable. He even made sure to not smear my makeup. I think I'm going to die from heartache along with all the girls gushing over his cuteness. They're going to go crazy when bambino's born.

"Okay fine you idiot. Just don't be so frigging cheesy." I say with a smile peeking through.

He smiles (of course bastard always smiles) and kisses me on the cheek. It was apparently so cute that Sorella started squealing next to me and Kiku took like a million pictures. But Antonio didn't stop there.

"Want to go dancing Lovina?"

"Um,"

Yeah, I have no fucking idea how to dance but the idiot doesn't give two shits and just takes that as a yes. He brings me to the big dancing area in the middle of the tables where guests are already dancing. He pulls me close and leads me in a simple slow dance as I lean on him for support.

Looking over I see many couples dancing perfectly putting me to shame. Feliks and Toris were doing a perfect slow dance, Chun-yan was with Ivan doing some complex dance I couldn't recognise, Elizabeta and Roderich were waltzing, and Gilbert seemed to be dancing with air. Odd he was flirting with everybody earlier, how did he not manage to score with anybody? Oh yeah, he's Gilbert.

Even still, everybody's better at dancing than me.

"Are you enjoying our wedding?"

Being a bit overwhelmed I just nod and smile which ended up making him smile. That always seems to make me feel better. I am genuinely enjoying sharing this with him, Sorella and even Potato sucker. I'm sure Grandpa would be really happy excluding the fact that I'm pregnant.

"Lovi, why are you crying?"

"Grandpa."

I usually deny my crying but I know there's no point. I'm a hormonal bride at her wedding thinking about her very dead grandfather. Surprised I'm not crying more.

"Can we just dance for the rest of the night?"

Antonio looks at me genuinely surprised as I say this.

"Of course mi amor. Anything you wish."

I hold on close to him as he begins to lead me in a more complex dance. Soon minutes become hours as we dance the night away.

"Alright, were finally home!" He says carrying my fat ass over the thresh hold that is his house in Spain.

"Finally!"

He ends up carrying me all the way to his bedroom and plopping me on the bed. He helps me take my heels off and unzip my dress. I slip off said dress and undress all my fancy accessories before laying down on the bed.

What I didn't expect was for Antonio to undress as well. He did slip into bed with me but ended up being kicked out for trying to do a few perverted things.

"Aw Lovina why not!"

"Because I'm not really in the mood."

He, of course, doesn't give up so easily and comes back into bed only to win me back over later.


	16. Chapter 16

I wake to the light shining in my eyes and a naked Spaniard next to me. I shouldn't complain, I have woken up to worse in the past and Antonio is genuinely adorable especially when sleeping.

"Antonio? Are you awake?"

"Mmnnn..."

Okay, time to drag Antonio's ass out of bed while pregnant. I want food dammit. Oh wait, I'm naked too. Well, at least, the blinds are mostly closed. Actually, I have an idea.

"Antonio, bambino and I are hungry and I would drag you out of bed but the heavy lifting is bad for me. Could you please get up and make me some food?"

"Of course Lovi anything for you!" He immediately says before jumping out of bed and getting dressed.

I would say that I'm surprised that it worked, but I'm not. He melts the moment I mention bambino. It's so fun to use him as a personal slave and if I'm going to suffer, I am definitely going to make him suffer with me.

He throws me one of his t-shirts and goes down to make breakfast of I assume fried tomatoes and other things. After slipping on said 'I only came for the pizza shirt' I go down to join my husband.

"Smells good..." I say wrapping my arms around him from behind.

He carefully weaves me around his side and cuddles me close with an arm around my waist rest on the baby bump (of course).

"How is mi hija?"

"They're fine, just hungry," I say with an un-amused look.

Noting the face I had given, Antonio was a bit more cautious with his words. If I'm not pleasant normally I definitely won't be while pregnant.

"Good to know, well food is almost ready. You can go sit down if you want."

"Actually, I'm feeling affectionate today. I want to stay with you. Can I stay with you?"

"Sounds even better!" He says before kissing my forehead.

While we did have to sit down eventually it was a really nice cuddle session that can be restored on the couch since I am currently asking not to sit at the table. Mostly because of the fact that I have no underwear on but you know that I'm not going to tell Antonio that straight out. No, that would not end well. Well, it would but never mind.

"Enjoying the food?"

"Si, very good," I say my face stuffed with breakfast.

But the bastard, of course, refuses to let me eat in peace. He begins to cuddle close and dig his face into my neck (tickling me in the process).

"Antonio stop! Please, I beg for mercy!"

He didn't listen. Nope, he just continues and wraps his arms around my waist and hug me closer; limiting my escape.

"Antonio, this can't be good for the bambino. Please stop!" I say in between fits of laughter.

That finally gets him to stop but not without a pout. But I remain strong! I do not give into his devilish temptation! I just sit and blush deep red as I may have jumped around too much. I do forget that I am only in an oversized t-shirt.

"No fun Lovina. Come on it's our honeymoon!"

"Yeah, one where you and I could be called back into work anytime. Also, a honeymoon in a place I am most likely going to be living in for quite a while."

"Okay, good point. But we can do more of what we did last night."

I did smack him even though I wasn't to opposed to that idea. I have to admit Spain really is the country of sweet passion. Oh god, that was face palm worthy. That's something I expect from the B.T.T.

"Coming from the girl who doesn't wear underwear! Why'd you smack me?"

"I'm sorry," I admit in defeat.

Just then a smile works its way onto his face. "Maybe you need punishment."

I simply nod in agreement.


	17. Chapter 17

So Antonio has decided to have a nice day out today and wants to bring me all around the Spanish countryside. While I am looking forward to this there are some road blocks though not literally.

To be blunt, I'm beginning to get uncomfortable. My abdomen is tight and bigger, I'm sore all over, I have the worst discharge that Antonio has no idea about and speaking of which, my husband is starting to drive me crazy. And I know I seem mean but I'm pregnant and very hormonal.

"Antonio, what do you want on your sandwich?" I yell from the kitchen.

"Anything as long as it has extra tomato!"

Blt it is. I'll pack him two sandwiches since his appetite is truly baffling. So far I've packed said two BLT's, my two ham and cheese sandwiches (with tomato as well), 4 extra tomato's on the side, some potato salad, rice balls, olives, cheese, orange juice, lemonade, and some wine for the lucky bastard.

By the time I'm completely packed Antonio comes down all dressed and ready to go.

"I see that you're ready so here," I say pushing him over the heavy picnic basket.

"Sure Lovi."

I smile and push him off towards the car as I go to do mine before travel ritual. I don't end up taking long though so I head back to the car (locking the house in the process).

"What took you so long Lovina?"

"Being pregnant, now shut up and just drive."

So with that, he shrugs and puts on some latin music (of fucking course) and drives off. While we don't have that long of a drive per-say it does feel like forever. Of course, it's just Antonio's tone deaf singing and me dreaming about what life with bambino will be like.

Pretty much, the plan for today is to drive across the countryside until we reach a nice beach to stay for a while. Apparently, it's a private beach but I'm not to sure. Can't wait to find out, though. Got my bathing suit on under my dress all ready for a swim with Antonio.

"Hey Lovi, we're almost there so get ready."

"Oh, okay that was quick."

"Really? Guess time fly's when you're having fun I guess."

Well, that 'fun' was just daydreaming but whatever. I'll get the food ready.

We get there in about 5 minutes and the beach is bare with a lovely landscape behind it. I have him carry the picnic basket to the beach as I bring the towels over. I set the really large towel down to eat on before setting up all the food.

"Looks great Lovina! Can't wait!" He says grinning widely.

"Then sit your ass down on the blanket I'm eating now."

When he does so he immediately starts putting food on his plate before eating said food. I had to just stare in awe at him as he scarfs down his food and gets crumbs & tomato juice on his face.

"Lovi, why are you staring at me?"

Oh shit, forgot I probably look creepy. Damn, he fascinates me too much for being with him since forever.

"No reason. Just um, thinking about how much bambino will look like you."

Yeah, great save Lovina.

"Aw, but I think mi hija will look even cuter looking like you! You're adorable"

Fuck, don't make me blush. Shit. Remain calm. Eat, food makes you feel better.

"I think bambino would look cute anyway. Don't you think?" I say face stuffed with food.

Bastard just laughs his fine ass off at this. "Yeah, especially if they look as adorable as you do with food all over your face!"

"Hey! You look even more ridiculous and adorable with tomato all over your face!" I say somehow looking redder than Antonio's tomato's.

I end up tackling him and getting into a tickle fight (don't ask I have no idea either) but I ended up dominating due to the protective layer of my bathing suit.

"Lovi stop, stop I beg!"

I stop but remain sitting on top of him.

"Thanks but since when do you wear a full body bathing suit?"

"Since Feli and I were called street whores and sluts for wearing them," I say slumping down.

He pushes up and hugs me seeing as the topic upset me. I just sit there as seeing it was just some stupid person trying to feel better by putting others down but it did hurt back then and very slightly still now.

"And also, because I don't want you to get sand in my vagina."

He did not have the most pleased expression to that. Never the less I just got of off him and began packing up the picnic since we finished.

The minute I finished packing I stripped off my dress and headed back towards the beach only to be followed by Antonio. Apparently swimming is amazing for when you're pregnant.

And oh my god they are right. It's so easy to move! I can even easily out maneuver Antonio! But unfortunately since the sun's setting and I'm getting tired. Antonio and I wrap up and begin the drive home.

Now while I ended up falling asleep during the drive, Antonio ended up bringing me up to bed after packing away all items. He tucked me in and ended end sleeping beside me after whispering, "Told you you're cuter."


	18. Chapter 18

Well, today is the first day of my 2nd trimester and while I am excited to enter the easiest trimester, I am not entirely happy about my bump kind of 'popping' to say the least. Look, while I'm happy that bambino's growing at a healthy rate I still need to get used to the fact that I'm going to look pregnant to everybody.

I can easily hide the bump if I wear sweatshirts but since it's quite hot in Spain and south Italy, that is not an option. I look pregnant and I'll just have to face that fact. It doesn't matter that Antonio and Sorella are going to go crazy whenever they see me. Christ, Antonio has already been going crazy but I'll just have to put up with that.

"Hey, Lovi! Your sisters here!"

Speaking of Sorella, I forgot to mention that I'm going out with Sorella today. It's been a while since we've seen each other so we're just going out for lunch. Should be fun once we actually leave the house but that won't be for a little while. Hopefully, Antonio will not burn down the house while I'm gone but I don't count on it.

"Coming Feliciana! I'll be down in a second!"

I quickly run out and down the stairs to find my sister (dressed in a red skirt and white top) talking to Antonio.

"Hey Sorella, you look absolutely stunning!" She screams out, deafening me in the process. Is this what always happens when I wear something girly casually.

She comes, hugs (squeezes) me and as expected gushes over the baby bump. I should not have worn a sundress today since it does show off my bump quite a bit too much for my liking. However, it's too late to change it now.

After she parts off of me Antonio comes over and gives me a hug and kiss on the forehead. "Have a nice time Lovi."

And no, he doesn't stop there. He kneels down and begins rubbing and talking to bambino. Saying, "and you, be good for mama and your tía. Si?" as if baby can hear him and answer back.

He does eventually get back up to let me go but not before a few more hugs and kisses.

"I love you Lovina!"

I simply blush (and roll my eyes) before walking away with Sorella. We hop a bus into the nearest city and decide on a nice quaint little café in the city to eat at. We order quickly and then go to sit by the window. We have a bit of time to talk before lunch would arrive so we decide to take advantage of that.

"So how are things with potato bastard and potato b the sequel."

"You mean Gilbert?"

"Yeah, the albino bastard that drinks with Antonio."

"Heh, well he lives in our basement currently. It's a bit difficult if we want to have alone time." She says sheepishly.

Yeah, I really didn't need to hear that. Such a great mental image.

"Actually, Ludwig and I have been thinking of having kids."

What the actual fuck? And this conversation just got worse. Thank god I'm not drinking anything or else it would be everywhere. Why would she be thinking of having kids? Oh god, "ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

"No, no Sorella! It was just a thought! I haven't even brought it up with Ludwig much! Don't worry!"

"Then why are you talking about this with me?" I ask still quite panicked.

"Because I was wondering if Luddy and I should start trying for a baby son your bambino will have a companion."

Okay, that is genuinely touching. Why is my sister so god damn adorable? But still not going to happen. Not even over my dead body.

"Look, I appreciate the gesture but have kids when you're ready. I'm pretty sure my bambino won't be lonely since Antonio wants like 20 kids."

She chuckles at this and nods. I don't think she's ready anyway. She's so much like a kid herself and I really don't want to imagine her being a mother or doing it with Potato bastard. That is pure fuel for my nightmares.

"Thanks, Sorella, but I do want kids eventually and Ludwig is-"

"Aaaaahhhh no! Don't want to hear it! Change the subject!"


	19. Chapter 19

After the nice lunch with Sorella we did some shopping before I went home. I ended up buying a few larger items of clothing so that I can have some pretty things instead of just borrowing Antonio's clothes but I had to go home before my legs gave way. It's a quick bus ride home so I hopped a bus with Sorella so she could drive home in her car which is at Anotonio's house.

"Hey Lovi! How was lunch?" Antonio says running out to greet me in the front entrance.

He gives me the usual hug and kiss while I just lean onto him.  
I end up mumbling an "It was good" into his shirt before groaning.

"That's good but are you okay Lovi?"

I nod. "Yes, just tired."

"Do you want to take a siesta?"

I nod again before preparing to walk upstairs but mister 'country of passion' didn't think that was fucking romantic enough. Instead he carried me up bridal style and laid me down on the bed very carefully.

"Uh, thanks."

I roll over and prepare to have Antonio wrap his tanned arms around me but find no such luck.

"What are you doing?" I say sitting up. Bastard was trying to leave me alone after I've gotten so used to sleeping with him.

"I didn't think you wanted me to nap with you."

"Well I'm so used to you now that it's hard not to."

I slink and lay back down only for Antonio to come snuggle up to me. Finally I settle down into his arms and prepare to have a nice cozy nap with him.

"Hey Lovina, the baby's gotten so big!"

Okay, I'm blushing so much that it's embarrassing. I turn around to face his chest in which he pouts to. He probably wants to have contact to bambino but I'm being evil and not letting him.

"Yeah, I'm entering the 2nd trimester."

"Si, I know. And it's supposed to be the easiest trimester."

My mouth gapes slightly open to that. It's actually sounds surprisingly intelligent but only slightly. I still appreciate the fact that he's probably gone out and bought and read books on pregnancy.

"Aw, Antonio!"

"What?"

"I'm just grateful." I say hugging & cuddling him as a little gratitude. He simply hugs back as I begin to drift off. What a nice day so far, other than the scarring mental image of my kid sister and her now husband.

 **/so sorry that it's so short. I'm currently busy right now so it's all I could manage.㈶6\**


	20. Chapter 20

Another week, another ultrasound with Antonio. I think I'm currently at week 14 but Antonio and I haven't been tracking anything. How do you think we've gotten into this mess? Well, I shouldn't really call this a mess. To be completely honest, we should be surprised that it didn't happen sooner.

Anyway, I just need to pack a quick bag for the trip but I can't seem to find my keys or phone anywhere. I swear I've checked the bed, couch, desk, closet, tables and everywhere else I can think of. Where the actual fuck could they be?

"Antonio! Have you seen my keys?"

"No! But I've found your phone!"

And after hearing those words I immediately run down to where Antonio was in the kitchen. He's just staring into the fridge with a questioning look on his face.

"So where's my phone bastard?" I say as nicely as possible.

He surprisingly rolls his eyes before reaching his arm into the fridge, pulling out my phone, and turning towards me. When did that happen, Why did that happen and How? Yeah, I have no explanation. I actually feel dumber than Antonio and that's quite scary to think about.

"Don't worry Lovi, I'm not going to ask. Let's just use my keys since we're running late."

Still flustered I just nod, grab my phone and walk out to the car with no more words being exchanged. The car journey was just awkward silence in the beginning (other than the Latin music of course) until lovely Antonio decided things needed cheering up.

"Hey, Lovina, no need to get all flustered. It's normal for mom's to do things like that! Your brains just occupied with other things. Please don't be worried."

I still feel so stupid though. Ugh, fuck you hormones. Actually no, fuck pregnancy. After this bambino I'm not having another one period.

"Yeah, sure. It's fine. I just felt a little stupid, that's all."

"Aw Lovi, no need for that! You're really smart! If not the country of Italy would be screwed."

Wait, "Are you calling my Sorella stupid! You are one to fucking talk!"

"Lovi sorry I didn't mean that!"

Somehow, Antonio did not end up dead by the wrath of a pregnant woman but just not on speaking terms once again once we entered the clinic. I admit I feel bad for him but he did say something very dumb about my closest family. Not always a good idea to insult the in-laws. You don't see me insulting Alvarez. Hell, I haven't even mentioned him since he doesn't get along well with Antonio! Well, there's no point dwelling on this anymore just need to wait until he apologizes.

"Mrs. Vargas!"

Well, that apology better come quick before we have the ultrasound or else I am not letting him in with me.

"Wait for Lovi," he says stalling me from moving further. "I'm really sorry. I never meant offence. Could you please find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Fine. After a small pause, I nod and speak "Of course. It was a mutual thing so don't worry."

We continue down the hall as usual to the ultrasound room where I take my seat and prepare for the cold goop of doom. Well, at least, this time (according to Antonio) bambino should be able to move around a bit.

The doctor kind of just rushes in and takes a seat to prep me up. After the preparation using the dreaded gel, she quickly boots up the machine. Like Toni's book said bambino was moving around and scrunching their little nose. Oh, my god, it's so cute and touching at the same time. It gets Antonio crying almost straight away.

"Look at nuestra hija!" He says squeezing my hand tightly.

And that's what got me crying. Stupid Spain. Though bambino is absolutely adorable. I wonder what Sorella's future babies will look like. I just hope their genes are majority hers. Don't want to see daughters that look like potato bastard.

"Okay, here are a few photos for a keepsake. Your baby seems to be developing well. Just make sure you keep gaining weight."

I must have zoned out. Anyway, I listen and nod along to her instructions before she leaves me to clean up. I immediately wipe off that stupid goop off and get dressed again before leaving.

 **/I may not be able to update for a week since I'm on holiday. But I'll return to normal updating after. ciao!\**


	21. Chapter 21

So now at 15-16 weeks (yeah I'm not tracking this) It's decided that I actually need to get maternity clothes since Bambino's decided to grow more. I wanted to just order online but no, Antonio wants to see me try on all the dresses and clothes before we buy them because of course he fucking does.

You may notice that I'm a bit moody but it's not against Antonio it's just that the pregnancy is getting difficult. I am so sore everywhere and now I have to carry so much weight! I really don't want to walk anymore...

"Hey, Lovi! Ready to go!"

Ugh, fine. I'll get up. Damn it, I was finally comfortable too.

"Do you need help up?" He asks.

"Yeah, thanks actually. I really hate that you're so tall some days."

"Um, why?"

"Because you've probably passed the height gene to Bambino, no wonder they're so big!"

"Sorry. But I was planning to take the bus and walk through town. Do you think you'll make it?"

I nod and go to walk out with Antonio. It was quite a long walk to the bus and around town but soon Antonio dragged me into the store. There's like fifty million items other than clothing but I really just want to go in and go out. I just hope to god Antonio doesn't get distracted.

"Here Lovi, just pick out what you want."

I'm really surprised by how much I like the clothing here. I don't want much but I should probably get as much as I need.  
Okay, so I'll just go around and grab some leggings, shorts, dresses, large PJ tops, and bottoms but what else.

I go around picking out what I want before piling them all on my personal slave Antonio. I got some black and white leggings, some denim shorts, 3 large flowy dresses that can be worn as shirts with leggings, and a large casual shirt as their pajamas are hideous.

"Okay, I'm ready to try them all on!" I say smiling.

"Sure Lovi, I'll be waiting outside for you!"

I sit him outside as I go to change and I'm now noticing that the sneaky tomato bastard put some other items of clothing. He mostly put on some summer dresses that were longer than what I had chosen. They were actually all really cute and plus showed off that my boobs were getting bigger!

Yeah, I learnt that there's a lot of downsides to that like the fact that Antonio likes to grope them allot more in my sleep. Weird. But that's why I didn't show the new items to him as punishment. I got allot of complaining from his part when I got out.

"Aw, but I wanted to see!"

"It'll just be a surprise, okay? Come on. Let's just go pay." I say dragging him to the cashier.

I ended up enjoying this more than I thought! I even got to fuck around with Antonio a bit and He got to bring me clothes shopping! A win for both of us!

 **/ I'm back! sorry it sucks but I need to get back in the lovina mindset. just wondering would you like often and short or less often and long? Let me know I really want your feedback!\**


	22. Chapter 22

So today a pretty big box came in the mail. It was too big for me to carry but light enough for me to lift and now I'm left to just wait and stare at it until Tomato bastard comes home from work. The stupid box just sits there and taunts my inner control freak as I am left to ponder what it may be.

I even called Antonio at one point and he specifically instructed me not to touch it. Argh! What in the actual fuck could it be? He better get home fast.

But judging by the height and weight (or by reading the label) it's most likely bedding. But what kind! Sheets, duvets, quilts, pillows, blankets, full sets, what? I need to know! What if he got bedding for the baby without telling me? That son of a bitch. Sweet thought, but bitchy. I can't believe he'd do that to me. Well, he's going to get it when he gets-

"Lovina I'm home!"

"How could you!" I say coming towards the front entrance.

"Um, what did I do?"

I point to the box and give him a fricking obvious glare but he still doesn't seem to get it.

"You got this. Do you know how hard it's been!"

"Look Lovi, I know you're a bit of a control freak but I really wanted for this to be a surprise..."

"Well then what is it!"

He puts his stuff down and brings the box to the living room before instructing me to sit and watch while he unpacks it. He took a little while but eventually he unpacked it and displayed out the oddly shaped pillow he had bought me.

"So what do you think Lovi?" He says smiling wide.

"Um, What is it?"

"Well, I know you've been having trouble sleeping so I ordered this and it's supposed to help you sleep more comfortably!"

I get up to only then come down to sit on the floor next to him and lean my head on his shoulder.

"I love it, Toni. Thank you. And now we can put it to the test this siesta!"

"Okay, let me help you bring this all up. Don't want you to strain yourself!"

"Yeah, yeah got it man slave. Let's go."

"Yes, Lovi."

"Oh, and one more thing. Let's never order anything else separately again. Especially when getting stuff for the bambino."

"Why not?"

"Because the stress will surely kill me."


	23. Chapter 23

Oh, my god, I am at the point where I tempted to fucking worship Antonio. He's been going out of his way to make sure I'm the most comfortable I can be. He's learned massages, gotten new clothes+shoes, and bought me that holy pillow of comfort. Seriously that thing is a god sent.

I decided to let him go drinking while baking him something in return. I do hope that he doesn't come drunk, though. He is fucking terrifying. I'm just planning to make Gato d'Ametlla but I may fail. Let's hope not but since I've never baked this and I usually bake with Sorella this may not work.

So what's in this? 8 eggs, sugar, ground cinnamon, grated lemon zest, vanilla extract and ground almonds. Shit that's allot of fucking eggs. And plus, who's fucking idea was it to separate these? Gross. No Lovina, you can do this. Plus it's to say thanks to tomato bastard. Remember, even you are getting sick of your pregnant self.

So combine the egg yolks and sugar, whisk together, add the lemon zest, cinnamon, vanilla, and mix well. Okay, easy enough. I can't possibly mess this up. So then beat the egg whites, scoop about one-third of the whites onto the egg yolk mixture and, using a rubber spatula, fold them in to lighten the mixture. Then add the remaining whites. Ugh, okay. I hope Antonio likes this for all the effort I'm putting in.

So, done. Just put it in a tin and let it rise in the oven. Oh of fucking course I forgot to preheat the frickin oven. Well, now I got to wait like half an hour and then another 40 minutes until the cake is done! Actually scratch that, 30 minutes.

Maybe it's time to do some online shopping, or call Antonio. Yeah, I'll do both. Where's the laptop?

"Hello?"

"Hey Sweetie, how are you and the boys?" Oh god, sweetie? What the fuck?

"Lovina? Oh, well were all great! Do you want me home?"

"No it's fine just wanted to check you're not drunk."

"Okay, don't worry I'll be home with you and mi Hija soon!"

"Okay, see you later."

"Can't wait for mi amor!"

It baffles how he always makes me smile in the weirdest ways. Hey always gets me way to sentimental. Oh, shit, is that burning? I haven't put in the cake in yet! Why is it burning? Oh no, why is the fire detector going off? There's no fire I just opened the door, ugh. Fine just put the cake in and fan the detector until it ends.

"Hey, Lovi? Are you here?"

"Um, yeah!"

"Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!"

When he walks in I had just finished dusting the cake with icing sugar. He stands shocked for a while before he comes over and pulls me into a hug.

"So, why is there a completely black cake in the garbage?"

"Um..."

"How many times have you tried to make this."

"This is my third try."

 **/Hello, I've left a link to the recipe used in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!** / **\**


	24. Chapter 24

In all my years of being an unpleasant and anti-social person, I have come to master the art of online shopping. So when Antonio and I decided to start buying nursery furniture I was a fucking pro. I've ordered the entire furniture set and for a great deal too! I officially I like Sweden a lot more now. He and his wife are cool.

But anyways, it's not just me. Antonio has gone out of his way to get paint swatches, tools and anything else I can't order online. It's been real sweet and plus when the furniture comes he's going to invite some friends and do all the painting before setting it all up himself. And this all includes the wardrobe, chest of drawers, crib, bookshelf, changing table and rocking chair just to start with.

And today they finally decided to arrive but unfortunately while Antonio decided to go out and finally get paint. So I ended up having to sign for it and direct the movers where to put it. And when they leave I'll call Antonio to tell him they got here early. Hopefully, we can get him, Alvarez, and potato bastards 1 and 2 to help paint the room tomorrow. Then I'll get to see Emma and Sorella again to make lunch while all the boys work.

***

"Hey, Antonio it's me. You're probably driving or something but I'm calling to let you know furniture came early. Hopefully, we'll be able to arrange for the boys to come around to paint. I'm going to invite Alvarez so I can see Emma though, so please get along and behave with him. I'll see you later. Bye."

Let's hope he gets this voicemail before I call Emma.

***

"Ve ciao Sorella! Why are you calling?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you and potato bastards 1&2 would like to come over tomorrow and paint the nursery."

"Of course! We'll be there for sure!"

"Do you need the time to be there?"

"Yes." She says after a long pause.

"If you can be there around eleven, that would be great."

"Okay see you then bye!"

And there she hung up. Now all that's left is Emma to invite Alvarez and possibly her brother but maybe I should wait. Like half an hour, or an hour. No, I should just get this over with.

***

"Hello, who is this?"

"It's Lovina."

"Ah hello Lovina! How are you and the baby!"

"Were fine but speaking of do you, Tim and Alvarez want to come help set up the nursery tomorrow?"

"I would love to but are you sure about inviting Alvarez?"

"Um, yeah? I don't know. They need to learn to get along eventually. Things haven't been that bad in between them right?"

"You have a point but be careful, okay?"

"Okay. See you guys tomorrow at eleven."

"Bye Lovina. Tell Antonio I say hi!"

Great. Well, now I just need to wait until Antonio gets home or calls me. Yay the two things I hate most. Patience and dread.

"Lovina!"

Which I won't be feeling.

"Hey, Toni! Did you get my voicemail?"

Oh shit, I'm dead. So very dead. I should go quickly write my will. I'll just leave everything to Sorella. Except bambino if they survive.

"Yes, and might I ask why you invited Alvarez? You know we don't always get along."

"Look, before you kill me hear me out. I thought that you and your brother should work out your differences before the baby's born. Okay? He has a right to be the child's uncle too. Let's at least give him a chance."

I close my eyes expecting the worse but only open them to see Antonio smiling and coming closer to me. He then proceeds to wrap me in a nice big hug.

"You know, motherhood is really changing you."

"For the better?"

"Yes. It makes you a much wiser person and I love it. Just please promise me that you'll still be the little hot head I know."

"With kids like you, I promise."


	25. Chapter 25

So today is the first day of decorating the nursery. Antonio plans to have all the painting and furniture moving done by today but, to be honest, I'm sceptical. However, Antonio is still remaining positive so I'll just keep my mouth shut. I really shouldn't complain, to be honest. I'm just cooking or lounging all day with my Sorella, Emma and now apparently Elizabeta too. Should be fun for them at least and I'm sure I can find some sort of enjoyment.

"Hello Antonio!" My Sorella yelps as the man she mentioned opens the door.

"Hola Feliciana! Lovi's in the kitchen!"

I hear her make her way past as Antonio greets the male guests that came with Sorella. I was away from the entrance but had the turned to be greeted by my ecstatic sister.

"Oh wow Lovina, you've gotten so big! How far along are you?"

Wow, thanks for helping my fragile self-esteem. It's not like I'm overly emotional or anything like that!

"I don't know. 20 weeks maybe? Yeah, that sounds about right. I'm in that range."

"So you're about half way! That's great news! I can't wait to be a zia!"

"Well, you'll have too. Bambino's not due for another 20 weeks unless they're premature."

"And we really wouldn't want that."

"Not really, but it's not too deadly."

Actually, just to think why does Sorella know all this it's like- no she can't be pregnant because if she was she would tell me asap whether on purpose or not. But that does mean she's probably looking all these things up. That's actually kind of creepy. Let's take my mind off my sister's personal life now.

"Hey Sorella, where's Elizabeta? I thought she came with you."

"Oh yeah! She went with the guys to help paint!"

"Oh, alright. I'm sure Emma will go with her then."

And sure enough, just after I mentioned Emma there was a knock at the door which I had to answer. Surely enough Emma, Alvarez and Tim were all there.

"Hey Lovina been a while hasn't it?" Says Emma as she strolls in with her brother and Alvarez following behind her.

"Hey yeah, Antonio and the boys are all upstairs as well as Elizabeta if you guys want to go up."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stick downstairs with you? I really don't mind."

"Nah, It's alright Emma. Antonio probably wants to catch up with you."

"Well okay then." She then nods and gives me a hug before going up with Tim to help paint. Luckily for me the person I wanted to chat with stayed behind.

"Hey Lovina, congratulations! I'm really happy to be having a lovely sobrinho/ sobrinha on the way!"

"Cut the crap Alvarez. Look, you can suck up to me all you want but you better do twice that to your brother. I don't want you two idiots bumping heads and causing trouble today, you hear me? And if by god things get heated your punishment is decided by me. Do you understand hat I'm saying?" I say staring him down with my practice mom glare and after a bit of silence, he nods.

"Good. Go up and help with the babies room."

And off he went speed walking up the stairs faster than I had ever seen. When I turn around I see Sorella, barely holding back all the laughter she could.

"And what's so funny?"

"Nothing Lovina." She says, immediately holding back any emotion present.

I simply roll my eyes and head back to the kitchen with her, mentally preparing for the day ahead.


	26. Chapter 26

So being impatient (and pregnant) anything that goes wrong will not be appreciated or ending well. So far I've a bit of unwanted comments from Alvarez but not many. The walls are so thin that I can hear almost everything since everybody is so loud up there. It's gotten so bad I've developed the method of grabbing the broom and poking the ceiling when they're too loud. That seems to always work at least.

"Hey Lovi, do you want to have everybody eat outside when we finish lunch? It's really nice out!"

"Yeah, sure I guess."

Well, that means I'll have to get changed again since I sweat so fricking much. Just great. Well, I could try that new sundress we bought. It's actually really comfortable if I wear shorts with it.

"So what should we make? Maybe we should make pasta!"

"Or maybe we should make something a bit colder. It is very hot outside."

But of course, her pout like Antonio manipulates my very soul and being.

"Okay maybe, let's just make a starter first."

And now her usual cheery and perky attitude has returned to lighten the world as we know it. "So what shall we make Sorella?"

"I don't know, maybe some salad? Yeah, you prepare a salad and dessert and I'll prepare the main. Is that a deal?"

"Si Sorella! I'll start now!"

And off she went, running faster than anyone I have ever seen ever. Too bad she went in the wrong direction.

Well, it's time to put my culinary skills to the test now. I have multiple European countries that I need to feed and fit their tastes. Luckily almost every European country has ripped off Italians food in some way.

So, I should probably do a ravioli with stuffing that we all can like. What about seafood? Nah, potato bastards won't like that will they. What about goat cheese and prosciutto, or goat cheese and chorizo? Damn, I am a mother fucking genius somedays. I'll probably choose chorizo since it is sausage. Perfect for everyone! But now we need to make the fucking ravioli. Gah! Why? Okay fine. You can do this Lovina.

So, two eggs and flour. This is easy it's just the kneading that's difficult. But I happen to be a very emotional pregnant woman who needs to release some held up anger.

(A little while of dough assault later.)

Okay, so now that I've laid out the dough after putting it through the pasta maker I can get out the prepared stuffing. Hopefully, this all goes according to plan. I've just got to stuff the pasta, boil it and make the sauce. Oh yeah, what should I do for a sauce? I'm actually tempted to just put some creamy tomato sauce with basil. I really hope that works. I always feel such pressure when cooking for friends. Why do social expectations even exist! I swear it's like Italy's second religion.

But I'm digressing. I need to start boiling the water and finish stuffing the ravioli. Then I need to get a separate pot for the sauce. So now that I've finished boiling the water I can put in the ravioli and pray to god that they don't fall apart and then I can relax while the pasta and sauce cook. Let's hope everything tastes nice in the end.

 **/So sorry for the chapter error, I hope you enjoy\**


	27. Chapter 27

You know what, I'm proud of myself. Sorella and I have managed to make a chicken salad for anti-pasta, a lovely ravioli and some pastries for dessert. Every thing has actually gone great! We didn't fuck up food, the nursery painting should be finished soon and Antonio hasn't gotten into a fight with Alvarez.

"What did you say?"

"Yeah you heard me! Have you seen what Brazil has been doing!"

Oh fucking hell, I spoke to soon. Unfortunately, I expected this from those two.

"How dare you insult Almaria! You're one to fucking talk! "

And from then on I couldn't hear a single thing over everyone trying to break up a fight I assume just became violent.

"Lovina, are you going to break that up?"

"Oh hell yes," I say grabbing a wooden spoon on the way.

Walking up the stairs I realize how loud the fight actually is and that Antonio is actually swearing, SWEARING! He's swearing more than me right now!

"Okay, what the fuck are you two bastards doing?" I shout bursting through the door.

Not many people could even hear me over the fight but after another "What the fuck is going on?" everyone in the room immediately froze in their place.

From what I could see, Antonio was currently kneeling over Alvarez and being held back by the potato bastards. But Alvarez wasn't hopeless oh no, he had one leg on Antonio's special place and was in the process of strangling Antonio as well. He was being held back by Emma and Elizabeta. The only thing was that Tim seemed to have backed off whether to avoid the fight or to watch it play out. He was staring at me.

"Okay, since I've just walked in I want a bit of context before I murder you two."

Both Antonio and Alvarez then retreat and stand up as quickly as possible.

"Emma, what happened?" I ask.

"Alvarez tried to toast Antonio by saying let's hope this kid ends up better than the other kids you raised."

By then I was giving Alvarez the dirtiest look I had ever fathomed. "And I guess this is when Antonio insulted Almaria?"

Emma just nodded.

"Well, I can guess what happened next."

I turn my glance away from Emma and face the now sulking culprits.

"You both are in so much trouble right now. Alvarez I should be kicking you out and never allowing you to see your future niece/nephew for saying something so stupid! From what I know, Chile and Mexico have been more like brothers than you have! Try not to be so much of an asshole for once! Come on!"

By then Antonio was still sulking but developing a slight smile.

"And don't think you're all okay either! You're becoming a father very soon! You should be setting an example! Or at least starting to! I expect you to take the higher ground! Not insult Brazil!"

Both boys were standing head down with their (metaphorical) tails between their legs.

"Feliciana is down stairs with food ready. Why don't you all go wash up and grab dinner? Alvarez, be sure to get the bits of paint out from your hair."

They all nod and turn to go wash up before dinner. They begin to flood out of the door quickly but I manage to pull Antonio and Alvarez out.

"I'm not done. Since the nursery's not quite finished I want you two to stay after dinner after everybody leaves to finish this together. Is this understood?"

They both nod.

"Good. Now Alvarez, go clean up."

And with that, he speed-walked out of the room leaving me and Antonio.

"Okay, tell me the entire story. You are fucking difficult to piss off and I think you would need more than that to almost kill Alvarez."

"Well, I said Almaria wasn't much better. Alvarez responded saying how dare you say that, you're one to talk. You raised Lovina."

"And you,"

"I punched him square in the jaw."

Poor Antonio looked so sorry and scared of the punishment ahead, but I couldn't bring myself to punish him. All I felt I could do was bring him down and into a kiss.

"I hate how much I love you," I say still trying to appear mad.

"I know Lovi, I'm sorry."

"You should be."

We hug a bit longer but when I hear everybody leaving the bathroom I part away.

"Go clean up, I made ravioli tonight so enjoy."

"Si Lovi! I definitely will!"

Oh god, I guess this is what being a parent is like. How did Antonio's mother put up with this?

 **/Hey, sorry for not updating I was in Sicily without a laptop but I've managed to write the next chapters on my tablet. I just couldn't upload them. Well I hope you enjoy/ have enjoyed Days in Italy.\**


	28. Chapter 28

So the rest of the nursery painting day went very well actually. Everybody loved dinner and both Antonio and Alvarez finished the painting without getting into one fight. It actually sounded like they were having fun together but I was talking with everyone else downstairs.

But never the less, Antonio owes me big time and I've decided to have a night where he is my own personal slave. So, he is to make me dinner and give all the massages I fucking want. I also choose whatever we do.

So, I am watching a movie and having me time I don't give a fuck. I'm sitting on the couch, watching supernatural, and letting my face mask and nails dry. I'm being a little princess and loving it. I think Antonio might enjoy me being girly as well, but I doubt that he likes me watching supernatural.

"Hey Lovina, why are you watching that?"

"I don't know. Because I like it? Why do you watch all those telenovelas?"

"Fair point."

Yup, the easiest way to get Antonio to shut up. Mention the telenovelas. Even though I actually kinda like them. Shut up.  
This is my night. Pizza, movies, no Antonio cuddles, and laziness. Tis my dream come true.

"Hey, Lovi," he says sitting next to me.

"Do you want to sign up for NCT classes? The might be good for us."

"Socializing with hormonal human women, no thanks. I'm better having no preparation."

"But Lovi!"

And that is where my death glare came out. Trust me, that should never come out to anyone.

"Um, okay. Nevermind."

He left me to eat my pizza in silence for a while but it was unbearable not to hear him talk. Eventually, I had to speak.

"Do you know that the baby can hear us now?" I say.

He perks up and smiles a bit. "Actually yeah. I was wanting to talk to them for a while but I didn't want to bother you".

Help, Antonio broke my feelings. It isn't fair. Why Antonio, W0hy?

"You can. Just quickly, and don't be cheesy."

"Okay! Hola!" He says putting his face closer to the bump.

"Me and your Mama can't wait to meet you! I bet you're going to be so good looking like her too. Be nice and well behaved until then!"

And my cringe levels were through the roof. It was sweet but cheesy as fuck. Sorella wouldn't even do that. I think.

"Okay yeah. Good, never do that again."

"But-"

"No, at least not in the near future. That was weird."

"Aw, fine. At least I could talk to her."

"Fine, but you're still my slave. Now go get me gelato. I command the!" I love this too much.


	29. Chapter 29

So at some point, most pregnant women give up trying to maintain their old figure and let the baby do what they want. I am not at that point. At 23 weeks I still miss my old figure and aim to have it once more in the future. I am Italian after all. I must look fabulous at all times. So, I have decided to keep working out when Antonio is gone. Even though it is absolute hell.

"Why body? Why?" I yell out after finishing stretching.

Was this a good idea? Bet not. But I must persevere. And I must keep pushing myself as much as I can. I do have to wonder if it's good for me. Well, I think the only problem is that I look ridiculous working out. God, I probably look worse than Feli when she trains. I'm way out of shape. Shit, even more of a reason to work out. Let's go.

***

Well, after about an hour of working out I finally decide to take a break on the couch for a while. I'll get back up in five minutes. I just want to relax.

"GAH! WHAT THE FUCK?"

Stupid fucking phone. Waking me up. Oh, wait, was I asleep? Shit. Priorities Lovina! Phone!

"Hello?"

"Ah, Hola Lovi! Just calling to say I'm going to be home early! I also picked up dinner! I'll be home in half an hour. See you soon!"

"Wait Antonio!"

And by then the bastard hung up. Shit gotta clean up and hide exercise evidence. What do I do? Change, shower, clean up area, etc. Gotta go shower and change first!

***

"Hey, Lovina! I've brought home pizza!"

Oh great. Great way to stay in shape. Fuck, how do I explain the sweat from moving and cleaning up aerobics area?

"Hey!" He says before pausing and looking perplexed.

"Why are you sweating?"

Shit! Um, think of something quick! "Oh, just had a hot shower."  
Not good enough. He can see right through that. Antonio can see right through that.

"Well, I brought pizza for dinner!"

"Um, I'm not really in the mood," I say sheepishly.

And his jaw dropped. It looked like he was realising that an alien took over his wife and was out to kill him.

"But, you love pizza! What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing it's just very unhealthy you know."

He puts the pizza on the table and comes up close to me, giving me a hug.

"Lovina, what's wrong? And don't lie to me."

Well shit. Looks like he has successfully manipulated me. "Look, I want to maintain my figure as much as possible. Is that wrong?"

"Lovi! Why? You're beautiful! Take it from your husband! You're the most beautiful woman in the world!"

"Even while pregnant? Even in the future while really pregnant?"

So, he smirks and kisses me before speaking "I'll show you how beautiful you are after dinner, si?"


	30. Chapter 30

So I felt like seeing Feli after a while. Don't ask why. I just felt like it. So we arranged to see each other. We're actually going out for about an hour or two. She said she wanted to go see a specific tourist destination or something, I can't remember. But anyways, I drove off with her driving a little while ago and we are now lost.

Like I am serious we are really fucking lost. We're out on like a thin gravel road away from anything remotely touristy. Is that a word? Fuck it, it is now.

"Sorella, what the fuck are you doing?" I snap out, glaring at her.

"Trying to drive! What does it look like!" She spouts frantically.

We're two Italian women so we ended up screaming and yelling allot. It wasn't pretty.

"It looks like your trying to kill us both! Pull over!"

"But Sorella!"

And then her phone rings. Then she finally pulls over on the road and picks up the call. I did not being left in the hot car all alone but anything is better than Sorella's shitty driving, god.

She hangs up the phone and comes back to the drivers seat. We're sitting in akward silence as we both clear our heads from the stress and arguing.

"Okay look, Antonio's worried and wants us to come back. But I'm not going until you apologise."

"What? Why?"

"Because you were really mean Sorella! I was just trying to be nice and spend time with my big sister!"

And the poor girl began sobbing. God, I feel terrible. I hate myself but I need to hold together. Stay strong to comfort Feliciana.

"Feli, I'm so sorry. This isn't fair on you, but I never meant to hurt you. I just can't help this. Please forgive me."

After this, she clasped into a hug right away and cried her eyes out. Poor girl, but I made sure to push the hair out of her face as she calmed down, nodded, and faced the road again to drive back.

"Good thing we made up or else grandpa would have our asses on a platter," I said grinning.

We proceeded to snort out laughter about memories about grandpa.

"Yeah, everyone says I look like him but personally I think that's bullshit."

Holy shit! Feliciana swears! This is crazy! I've never heard her swear ever! Well, I've only heard her swear once when potato was, actually never mind.

"Wow. Okay. Weird for both the comment and the swearing."

"Yeah, I don't really swear often. But you know grandpa's probably happy he's finally getting the grandkids he's wanted since we've been able to have kids."

"Ha! I remember that! Every time I called or visited it was 'why aren't you married yet! I want to continue my legacy!' And so on and so forth."

We just couldn't stop laughing and joking about poor old grandpa. I was crying with Sorella so much, but not just because it was funny. He's usually a sensitive topic so this is a nice new welcome.

***

Well, after a lot of bonding time we've finally made it back to my house. She helps me out as we walk in through the front door.

"SUPRISE!" Said a large group of fellow countries waiting in the decorated living room with Antonio in the middle.


	31. Chapter 31

I think I'm about to cry. There are just too many fucking hormones and emotions right now.

"Oh my god why? You're making me cry, Antonio!"

He walks over to me and comes envelopes me in a hug, allowing me to cry a bit without being too embarrassed. I could hear everybody gushing and awing at us.

"It wasn't my idea. Your sister thought of it and contacted me."

I push away from the hug and look up at Antonio before turning to look at Sorella. By then I couldn't hide the crying so Sorella came and hugged me as well.

"Oh my god you guys! I don't know what to say!"

"Sorella, you don't have to say anything! All you need to do is sit down! It's your day!"

I just nod, still crying and sit down on the couch with Antonio coming and sitting next to me. I eventually wiped most of my tears away and looked up to see who was there and oh boy. I could see Alfred, Potato bastards 1&2, Tino, Berwald, Roderich, Elizabeta, Emma, Tim, Francis, Arthur, Kiku, Heracles, and surprisingly Alvarez.

"Thank you all so much," I say surpressing my tears.

"It's okay Sorella, why don't you start opening gifts!"

I nod and Sorella runs and grabs a small, floppy present from Roderich that turned out to be a few yellow or blue gender neutral onesies that were all so adorable. They didn't have graphics on them but the fabric was a nice cotton blend that was high quality.

"Aw, thanks, Roderich. These are great!"

I see him kind of smile while Sorella grabs another small floppy present with bright red, white and blue wrapping. Wonder who that's from. But I open to see four graphic bibs saying "9 months solitary, 18 years probation", "Daddy's drinking buddy" and " Barf vader". I have to admit they were funny but I loved the two graphic onesies saying " all I want is tits and a nap" and "I'd flex but I like this shirt" a bit more.

When I turned to Alfred to say thank you, he was in the process of being lectured by Arthur so I just mouthed the words thank you. By then I think Sorella just gave up passing presents around and just had everybody pass their gifts to me. Kiku comes up and passes me a wrapped present. When I open it I see Kiku has gotten us an adorable photo album and book to track the bambino's growing progress.

Arthur gave us a waterproof cover for a stroller. Emma and Tim gave us some sippy cups, baby cutlery, plates, and bowls. Heracles gave us a cat plushie, Tino and Berwald gave us a high chair and Elizabeta gave us little baby booties that she hand knitted.

By then there were three presents left and Alvarez went first. He gave us two onesies. The first saying "mommy + me = a broke daddy" and the other saying "you think I'm good looking look at my uncle". I was not amused.

Next, Sorella came and sat next to me passing her gift forward. "This is from me and Ludwig."

I open the wrapping to see the handmade layered baby blanket. She had a knitted blue and yellow squares with a white crocheted border. There was two layers like that and one fabric layer in the middle to tie it all together.

"Oh Feli, you shouldn't have."

"Well, why not?" She says with a worried look.

By then I started crying again. I just couldn't contain my happiness. By then I just started hugging her and wetting her dress.

"I'm sorry, hormones."

"It's okay. I'm glad you like it." She says smiling.

By then, it obviously got to feminine for Gilbert so he stepped up.

"Well, the final awesome present is from Francis and I. I promise that this will be almost as awesome as me."

He passes an oddly wrapped present to both Antonio and I. Since there both Toni's buddies, I let him open the last baby present. He unwraps to find a green dragon plush. I could see Antonio about to cry himself. I'm happy kiku got a picture.

Overall, I've had such a great and emotional day. Antonio pulls his emotions together and rest's a hand on the bump ending the day with a kick in the gut.


	32. Chapter 32

Okay, so bambino's been starting to kick me but guess what else. Antonio's become even more annoying. I, of course, appreciate it but, okay no I don't . I love him but I like to move and do things instead of having Toni lay on me, list baby facts, make me need to pee and make baby kick me and his hand.  
It's cute, but seriously all the pressure he puts on my bladder is unbearable. I can't take it!

"Hello mi Hija, I love that you give little kicks but I think you're hurting your mama! You don't want that! Well, you are you mothers child so-"

He is now forbidden from finishing that sentence. I'm also just done with this. Up to I get. No more Antonio time now is food time and I want paella. Actually, I'm not making that. Toni will.

"Hey Antonio, could you make me and bambino paella? We're hungry!"

"Sure Lovina! I'll be as quick as possible!" He says running to the kitchen.

What a sucker. Well, at least I get tv and alone time. Well, it's not alone time anymore is it. I've got lovely bambino who thanks god is no longer kicking me. They only really kick for their papa. Apparently we'll be able to see baby's face in the next ultrasound. I'll bet 20 euros that bambino's going to look like Antonio. I know they eat like him.

Actually, where's my trusted phone? I want to google bambino's progress. "Your baby is about eight-and-a-half inches long (standard letter size!) and weighs one-and-a-half pounds," shit, okay and I'm still gaining weight. Great. Say goodbye to my old figure. Okay, what else?

"All kinds of sounds can be heard by your baby in your womb: air exhaling from your lungs, those gastric gurgles produced by your stomach and intestines, your voice and your partner's (which your baby will be able to recognize at birth) and even very loud sounds such as honking horns, barking dogs or a wailing fire truck."

So knowing Sorella, bambino will be able to recognize her voice at birth given how loud and distinct it is. Sweet that bambino can hear, but am I the only one who finds it disturbing as well? Bambino can technically hear everything happening in my body and I don't want to elaborate.

"Hey, Lovina! Paellas ready!"

Thank god, distractions. I throw my phone somewhere before Antonio brings my food to the couch and my god is his paella amazing! I never realized how great this was. Now that's one one thing I love about pregnancy, all food tastes so much better. My god!

"I take it that you enjoy it!" He says smiling widely.

"Mmhm!" I grunt, nodding with food in my mouth.

"I'm happy to hear that. Hey, why is your phone over there?"

"Um, no reason. Probably just excited about food."

I finish the paella and end up falling into a massive food coma. I just want to have a nice siesta and lay down so I take advantage of my new human pillow.

"Lovina, what are you doing?"

"Trying to take a siesta. What does it look like?"

He just rolls his eyes, smiles, and gives into cuddling for siesta.


	33. Chapter 33

Antonio decided to organize a surprise vacation to an unknown location. I did not like this idea one bit. No, I want to control. No surprises, no nothing. But because Antonio already paid or was just that convincing, I agreed to go.

Well, I regret that decision now. My god, flights are like ten times more uncomfortable while pregnant. And I've only gotten through 2 hours of like a ten-hour flight. The food is terrible, the movies suck (and are in Spanish), plus to top it all off I can't even fucking sleep or get up. And it's not like I have fucking Antonio to stay entertained. Bastards fast asleep on my shoulder. Like coma depth asleep. Shame, I need to pee.

You know that some flights let you choose a movie on your personal screen. In this flight, they have a set list of movies they play. And yes, all in Spanish. I barely remember Spanish!

"Toni, why did you make me suffer to this? This is so boring and uncomfortable. This better be good."

"Don't worry Lovi, it should be."

I look down to see Antonio shift positions and look up at me.  
"You're awake!"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I'VE NEEDED TO PEE FOR ABOUT AN HOUR NOW!"

Immediately I see everybody turn back at us (luckily not understanding what I yelled) as Antonio jolts back and unfastens his seat belt to let me pass.

I somehow to manage to fit inside the tiny bathroom and do my business. I feel bad for Toni sure but I am so tired, uncomfortable, cranky and hormonal right now it should be impossible. I don't know how I'm going to cope on the way back.

"Hey Lovi, you alright?"

"Um, yeah. Why are you here?"

"I'll explain later. Do you need help?"

"I'm fine. Just give me a minute bastard."

I get up, wash my hands and exit the bathroom. I end up rushing past Antonio and sitting down as quickly as possible next to him.

"So why did you check up on me?"

He pauses and thinks for fives seconds before answering my question. "Well, a stewardess came and ask me to check up on you. Apparently you were cursing and talking in Italian loudly and disturbing some people."

I can feel my face turning red as I turn around and face out the window.

"Hey don't worry. I understand you're uncomfortable. Just do your best."

I give a half smile and turn back and relax.

***

"Um, what? How long has it been?"

"Good morning. We've got about an hour and forty-five minutes left in the flight. You slept like a literal baby!"

I just rolled my eyes and put in my headphones for the remainder of the flight. I attempt to take another nap but that was obviously not happening. I just want to sleep through to the end. No more flights. Please.


End file.
